No, I Love You
by xxxyoung
Summary: Jinhwan melihat Hanbin bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hanbin melihat Jinhwan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Salah paham yang terjadi membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. "you don't love me" "no, I love you" BinHwan / iKON / GS! / DLDR / RnR


**No, I Love You**

 **Chapter 1/...**

 **T+**

 **Romance**

 **iKON**

 **BInHwan, JiDong, SeungHwan, other...**

 **BabyHwanXO/Kim Dihyun present...**

* * *

 **09:00 P.M**

Tap..tap..tap ..

Suara ketukan high heels menggema di sebuah ruang. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas karena tak adanya orang lain di ruang itu. Ruang yang tadinya gelap itu kini tersinari oleh cahaya lampu yang terang.

Yeoja itu meletakkan tas yang dibawanya tadi di sebuah meja kecil di pojok ruang yang berdekatan dengan sebuah cermin besar hampir memenuhi salah satu bagian dinding. Melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di dalam ruang itu.

Ia melepaskan high heels yang membungkus kakinya dan menggantinya dengan sneakers berwarna hitam kesukaannya. Hingga terlihat perbedaan tingginya sekarang dari sebelumnya. Jaket hitam yang ia kenakan dilepasnya hingga menyisakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan sebuah hotpants berwarna gelap yang sangat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai menambah kesan seksi dan cantik dalam satu waktu.

Tubuh yang bisa dibilang mungil itu bergerak dengan lincah ketika musik mulai menyala. Menampilkan gerakan dance yang energik dan sedikit sexy. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga musik berakhir dan menutupnya dengan sebuah flying kiss. Hingga ia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandangi dirinya sekarang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menurutmu?", orang itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar ke tembok di belakangnya

"kau memperhatikanku diam-diam"

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang yang bersandar di tembok tadi. Semakin dekat hingga jaraknya hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja

"sejak kapan kau disini, **Hanbin-ssi**?", dia berkata santai namun ada sedikit penekanan di nama yang disebutkannya. Namun orang yang namanya disebutkan itu hanya mendengus pelan.

"sejak kau menari dengan gerakan membuka kakimu lebar sambil bergerak turun. Apa kau akan menggunakan tarian itu untuk menggodaku?"

Tangan kekar Hanbin bergerak menyusuri rambut hitam panjang itu dan berakhir di pipi putih yang sedikit chubby. Sedikit mengelusnya dan juga mengelus bibir peach yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Oh, lihatlah tonjolan di leher Hanbin terlihat naik turun karena ludah yang ditelannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia melihat bagaimana berantakannya rambut hitam kelam itu. Dan keringat yang sedikit membasahi tubuhnya. Tercium pula wangi stroberry keluar dari tubuh itu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu baginya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Jinhwan-ssi?"

Yeoja bernama Jinhwan itu hanya memandang datar lelaki di depannya. Memandang tangan yang ada di pipinya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman terlihat oleh mata tajam Hanbin

"bagaimana jika aku menjawab 'ya'?"

"ohoo, sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal seperti ini?"

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak aku bertemu orang bernama Kim Hanbin?"

"benarkah? Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuatmu menjadi nakal?", sebuah seringaian kini muncul di wajah Hanbin

"dia selalu melakukan ini padaku"

Jinhwan mencium Hanbin tepat di bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hanbin tersenyum dalam ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Ia tarik pinggang ramping Jinhwan untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya

Adegan saling hisap menghisap bibir itu telah berlangsung selama 10 menit. Tak ada yang berniat ingin melepaskan tautan hangat itu. Hingga salah satunya merasa sesak dan terpaksa melepaskannya.

"kenapa dilepas sayang"

"kau ingin koran besok pagi mencetak berita seorang artis wanita YG Ent. meninggal malam tadi di ruang latihan karena sesak napas? Dan parahnya sesak napas itu disebabkan karena berciuman dengan seorang artis laki-laki YG Ent. juga yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya"

Jinhwan berucap panjang lebar dengan napas terengah sisa ciumannya tadi. Hanbin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya malas dan terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu.

"sudahlah, hentikan omelan lucumu itu sayang. Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"hah, hari ini Kim Jinhwan pulang bersama orang mesum lagi", Jinhwan sedikit menyanyikan kalimatnya dan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya.

"dan walau mesum tapi seorang Kim Jinhwan menyukainya", Hanbin menirukan gaya bicara Jinhwan tadi. Jinhwan yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal. Namun tak lama kemudian keduanya tertawa karena ucapan mereka.

* * *

Mobil dengan jenis Bugatti Veyron melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul yang dingin. Jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat pemiliknya dengan mudah melajukan kendaraannya itu dengan kencang.

Alunan musik yang santai terdengar mengalahkan keheningan dua orang penumpang di dalamnya. Masing-masing terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

"kau besok ada jadwal?", Orang yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"ehm, aku ada latihan dance jam 9 pagi sampai jam 12 siang. Sepertinya hanya itu. Wae?"

"aku ingin makan siang denganmu. Bobby memberitahuku jika besok Hayi akan datang ke tempat latihan sekaligus membawakan kami makan siang. Kau datang ya?", Hanbin menatap wajah Jinhwan yang terlihat datar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku datang jika kalian ingin makan siang dengannya?", Jinhwan lebih suka memalingkan wajahnya ke jalanan sekarang dari melihat wajah Hanbin.

"oh, ayolah sayang. Mereka semua pasti akan membawa kekasih mereka masing-masing. Kau tega membiarkanku sendirian di tengah-tengah mereka bersama kekasihnya?"

"entahlah. Aku tidak tau besok aku akan datang atau tidak"

Setelah kalimat yang diucapkan Jinhwan berakhir, hanya ada keheningan di dalam mobil itu. Hanbin yang fokus dengan kemudinya. Dan Jinhwan yang hanya diam memandang langit malam Seoul.

Hingga tiba di apartemen Jinhwan mereka tak banyak bicara. Hanya ada ucapan dan ciuman selamat malam yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

* * *

 **12:00 A.M**

"eonni!"

"Ada Apa hyukie?"

"apakah kau menerima ajakan Hanbin oppa untuk makan siang di tempat latihannya?"

"aku tidak tau harus kesana atau tidak Donghyuk-ah. Kenapa?"

"ayo datang bersamaku eonni. Bobby oppa memintaku kesana. Eonni ikut ne? Ayolah eonni", si manis Donghyuk telah menunjukkan senjatanya. Dan Jinhwan selalu kalah dengan senjata aegyo milik Donghyuk. Membuat Jinhwan mendesah pasrah dan menerima ajakan dongsaengnya itu.

"hahh, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan bersih-bersih dan mengganti bajuku dulu. kau juga sana", Jinhwan mencubit kedua pipi orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu dengan gemas.

"yak eonni! appo", Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Jinhwan sangat menyukai ekspresi Donghyuk ketika kesal seperti ini. karena menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan dan membuatnya selalu ingin menggoda Donghyuk.

Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan khusus untuk istirahat dan sebagainya. Mengambil sebuah dress yang memang sengaja selalu ia letakkan di ruangan latihan bersama pakaian lain.

Dress 5 cm di atas lutut berwarna baby blue dengan hiasan sederhana yang dipakai Jinhwan sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia kuncir tinggi menyisakan sedikit rambut yang terurai di kanan dan kiri kepalanya karena tak sampai pada kuncirannya.

Wedges dan cardigan berwarna hitam menambah kecantikan artis atau lebih tepatnya penyanyi wanita di YG Ent. Make up tipis natural seperti menyembunyikan umurnya yang sebenarnya. Ia terlihat seperti remaja High School dengan kesan polos. Berbeda dengan dirinya ketika di panggung yang selalu tampil dewasa dan seksi.

"Donghyuk-ah kajja"

"woah, eonni kau cantik sekali. Ah, aku gemas denganmu eonni", sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi yang mempunyai tahi lalat kecil itu.

"yak! Mengapa kau menciumku?", Donghyuk hanya membalas omelan Jinhwan dengan eye smile lucunya.

"hehe. Sudahlah, kajja kita pergi eonni. sudah hampir jam makan siang", Jinhwan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meng-iya-kan ajakan Donghyuk

Donghyuk menggandeng tangan Jinhwan menuju tempat latihan Hanbin dan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Iya, kekasih Donghyuk. Bobby adalah kekasih Donghyuk sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan ruang latihan Bobby dan Hanbin. Mungkin karena Donghyuk yang terus mengoceh membicarakan segala hal yang ingin ia bicarakan membuat perjalanan mereka tak terasa.

Suara riuh ramai dari dalam ruangan terdengar hingga keluar. Membuat Donghyuk tak sabar ingin segera membuka pintunya dan bertemu rapper kekasihnya itu.

"oh?", Donghyuk membulatkan mata sekaligus mulutnya ketika ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Jinhwan yang berada di belakang Donghyuk tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ke dalam dan berniat menyapa Hanbin. Namun ternyata...

"-Ah?"

Yang ia lihat adalah kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan orang bernama Hayi yang diceritakan Hanbin kemarin. Mereka yang berciuman tak menyadari apapun hingga Hanbin melepas paksa ciuman itu karena mendengar suara Jinhwan yang memanggilnya lirih.

Jinhwan memandang datar mereka berdua. Semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam dan suasana menjadi terlihat mencekam. Sedetik kemudian Jinhwan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan air mata yang telah mengalir di pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

Hanbin pun mencoba berlari untuk mengejar kekasihnya namun ia dihalangi oleh Donghyuk. Donghyuk menahan tangan Hanbin yang akan keluar.

"kau telah menyakiti eonni ku", desis Donghyuk tajam.

Setelah itu Donghyuk langsung pergi dari tempat itu melupakan tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih dan pergi untuk mencoba mengejar Jinhwan.

Donghyuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa berharap masih dapat mengejar Jinhwan yang telah berlari lebih dulu. Namun hingga ia sampai di depan gedung YG Ent ia tak kunjung menemukan eonni nya itu. Donghyuk kini semakin merasa bersalah terhadap Jinhwan. Air matanya mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Grep ...

Donghyuk terkejut ketika ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu.

"mengapa kau menangis hem?", sebuah suara berat terdengar di dekat telinganya.

"hiks.. aku merasa bersalah hiks.. dengan Jinhwan eonni hiks", Donghyuk membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Bobby kekasihnya dengan erat.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, sayang"

"Tapi-"

"sstt..", Bobby menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Donghyuk.

"percayalah", Donghyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia menghentikan tangisnya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman manis. Bobby memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

'hahh,, mengapa jadi seperti ini', batin Bobby.

* * *

 **-Jinhwan Sisi-**

"brengsek. Hiks"

Tanganku mengusap kasar lelehan air mata di pipiku. Mengapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini sejak bertemu dengannya?

Dan tadi itu apa? Dia berciuman dengan wanita lain? Ck. Dan naasnya wanita itu adalah wanita yang kuketahui adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu. Benar-benar menyedihkan bukan.

'ah, mengapa aku terus menangis?!', dalam hati aku marah. Aku kesal, dan –ehm- sedikit cemburu mungkin. Tapi mengapa aku malah berlari dan menangis seperti ini, bukannya menghajar mereka berdua hingga babak belur dan lebam dimana-mana. Oh, lupakan yang terakhir. Itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

Kulemparkan kaleng soda keempat yang baru saja habis kutenggak ke arah tempat sampah. Namun mataku tetap menatap keramaian taman dari ayunan tempatku duduk.

PUK ..

"yak! Siapa yang melemparkan ini? Auhh, ini sakit", kudengar ada orang yang sepertinya terkena lemparan kaleng bekasku tadi. Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu.

"yak nona! Kau yang melemparkan kaleng ini kan?"

Mengapa hari ini terasa sangat buruk bagiku. tanpa melihat siapa orang yang terkena lemparan itu aku meminta maaf. biarlah dia mengataiku gadis yang tak sopan. hhh.. suasana hatiku sedang tak baik.

"Jeoseonghamnida", kubungkukkan badanku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Namun sepertinya orang itu tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap permintaan maaf yang kulakukan. Apakah ia semarah itu? Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah kaleng kosong dengan berat tak seberapa yang mengenainya.

"Kau ... Kim Jinhwan?"

Dahiku mengernyit. Mengapa orang itu mengetahui namaku. Kuangkat punggungku yang tadinya membungkuk. Oh astaga. Mengapa harus orang itu?

"Se..seunghoon o-oppa?"

 **-Jinhwan Side End-  
**

 **ToBeContinue**

* * *

 **Saya author baru di sini. Hope you like my story. Saya tau cerita ini masih banyak kurangnya, karena saya masih baru nyebur/? di dunia per-ff-an/ ?. so, jangan lupa REVIEW my story saat kalian selesai baca ya. Review kalian menentukan ff saya selanjutnya untuk lebih baik atau tidak. karena saya masih belajar nulis ff. dan maafkan bagi reader yang udah baca ff ini sebelum saya edit. saya baru tau ada kesalahan saat saya check ulang *bow*.**

 **thanks yang udah mau baca ff entah apa ini**

 **Jangan lupa Review ya!**


End file.
